(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an adjacently-installed temperature equalizer with single side heat transferring formed with a heat transferring adjacent surface and a heat insulation surface oriented towards the exterior and a fluid channel transferring heat with the passing fluid, wherein one or more than one adjacently-installed temperature equalizer with single side heat transferring is adjacently installed at a selected location at the exterior and/or the interior of a temperature equalizing object, and through pumping the external fluid for cooling or heating, the fluid is enabled to pass the heat transferring adjacent surface of the adjacently-installed temperature equalizer with single side heat transferring for transferring the cooling or heating thermal energy to the temperature equalizing object; and beside a thermal energy transferring surface (1005), other opened surfaces are respectively formed with a heat insulation layer (1010) for preventing or reducing the heat transfer of radiating, transferring and convecting to the exterior.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional adjacently-installed temperature equalizing member which allows a fluid to pass the penetrated fluid channel formed inside the temperature equalizing member, except for the adjacent surface, other surfaces are often provided with a function of transferring, convecting and radiating thermal energy to the exterior.